


Sobre quiebres

by SrtaStilinski



Series: Sobre manías, y Remus, y Sirius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaStilinski/pseuds/SrtaStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay dolores que no se  comparan al rompimiento de los huesos cada mes, hay dolores que son mucho peores</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre quiebres

**Author's Note:**

> Estos son historias de mis merodeadores favoritos a lo largo de los años, escritas y publicadas sin un orden aparente, cuando me pica el bichito de la inspiración puede nacer cualquier cosa.

Los huesos astillándose y partiéndose al medio, la piel desgarrándose y cayendo, la ropa hecha harapos en el suelo. 

La primer transformación es la peor, un calvario que parece extenderse por horas. El pequeño Remus aúlla y grita al mismo tiempo, cegado por un dolor que su cuerpecito escuálido no soporta. Con el tiempo la cosa mejora un poco, no deja de doler, pero por lo menos ya sabe que esperar, como hacerle frente. 

A los trece años comparte esa agonía con un ciervo, una rata y un perro lanudo que le golpea los flancos para invitarlo a salir a jugar. A los trece años deja de sufrir la llegada de la luna llena. 

 

____________

 

El joven Lupin se despierta por la luz de los hechizos lanzados al aire. Morado, azul, dorado, color plata, nada de luces verdes por suerte. Sale a la calle muggle donde vive y encuentra a otros magos vagando y celebrando. 

La noticia se expande como pólvora. 

El que no debe ser nombrado ha caído. Un niño destruyó al mago más oscuro. Un bebé de apellido Potter.

Remus monta su vieja escoba y vuela al valle de Godric rogando que todo sea un error. No lo es. Los aurores no lo dejan acercarse, pero no hace falta. La casita reducida a poco más que escombros y los cuerpos tiesos de James y Lily uno junto al otro. El niño, Harry, está bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore. El traidor siendo perseguido. 

Sirius.

Una parte de él ruega para que mentira, que no lo atrapen; otra - confundida- no sabe si creer que Sirius los haya delatado ¡Es Canuto!¡Es imposible!

Finalmente lo encuentran en una calle muggle del centro de Londres con doce cuerpos al rededor, de Peter queda solo un dedo, el resto es polvo que el aire se llevó. Los aurores detienen a Black sin resistencia, lo único que hace es reírse histéricamente como un loco, con un rastro perruno que le recuerda a otra época.

Remus se cuela en la escena justo en el momento en que lo están por llevar a Azkaban, nadie parece verlo excepto el hombre de ojos grises. Le dedica una última mirada cargada de dolor y Lupin que él no lo hizo, que no pudo hacerlo . Sirius ríe como un maníaco, quiere llorar pero no se lo permite, quiere gritarle a Lunático que lo ama, pero no lo hace, se lo aguanta porque no pueden relacionarlo con migo -se dice- sería peligroso para él. Todo lo que siente es el quiebre en su pecho de saber que acaba de perderlo todo.

Remus se quiebra en silencio por mucho tiempo más

**Author's Note:**

> Es corto y triste, pero me parte el alma imaginar ese momento final y quería compartirlo. Lloremos juntos


End file.
